


Strawberries and Cream

by daalex



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluids, Food Kink, Food Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strawberries, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: “You had me pick up the strawberries because you had a bad day?” Poppy mused.Tora reached over to the dish plucked a berry, examining the fruit with a look of hunger on his face.“I... wanted something… sweet…to take my mind off of things,” Tora affirmed.He placed the tip of the strawberry along his lip, dragging it slowly along the supple flesh, before taking a small, slow, and very sensual bite.  The way that his lips latched onto the fruit, sent a shiver straight to Poppy’s core, as the image of his lips surrounding her clit while flashed in her mind. She let out a small gasp as squeezed her thighs together to try and quell the sudden surge of arousal, but he saw the change in her demeanor immediately.  The shortness of her breath.  The flush of her cheeks. The dilation of her pupils transfixed on the fruit that he held between his teeth. Tora chose that moment to let his tongue slither out, licking the remnants of the berry off his lip, before rotating the fruit around in anticipation of taking another bite.“S-something… sweet?” Poppy whispered.“Yea. Somethingsweet,” he answered, dragging his lip on the sinful fruit as he removed it from between his mouth. “You should try it.”
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 24
Kudos: 149





	Strawberries and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic based off of a meme. 
> 
>   
> _meme credit: myth is a mirror._  
> 
> 
> that's it. that's the reason. nothing more. 
> 
> drink your water though.

_ “I had a bad day. Come over.” _

Poppy read the text on her phone’s screen, bouncing with delight. She hadn’t gotten a chance to spend any real quality time with Tora for a few weeks, due to her hectic workload as Quincey’s editor, and Tora’s erratic schedule working for the Balthuman Organization. She held her phone in hand, clutching it to her chest, imagining how it would be to see him. Would she run into his arms and would he receive her with those soft, passionate kisses that sent shivers down her spine? Would he lift her in her air and throw her over his shoulder like the barbarian he could be? Toss her onto the bed and ravish her, filling her to the hilt with deep strokes that massaged her innermost walls as they fucked?

_ “You’re so demanding,” _ she responded. He didn’t need to know how happy he made her, or how she longed to have him inside of her. They didn’t quite have a label for their relationship, but it was more than obvious that Tora cared for her in his own way, and she thought the world of him. In their time together, there had been lots of affectionate kisses, hand holding, snuggles, and sometimes, even a little light foreplay – he never pushed her beyond her level of comfort, even with the throbbing erection that pushed up against her core every time she straddled his lap. She ached between her legs, thinking of how delightful his cock would feel inside her.

_ “You’re my favorite hamster,” _ he messaged, with a smiley face coming right after.   
_ “Whatever. Do you need me to bring anything?” _

On his end, Tora paused, debating on how much he should delay her arrival. But there was one thing he wanted almost as much as he wanted her.

_ “Strawberries and cream.“ _ _  
_ _ “You’re going to pay me back when I get there, I hope you know.” _ _  
_ _ “Whatever you say, sweetheart. Just hurry your cute ass over here.” _

Poppy smiled at her phone, knowing that for as brash as his words were, he adored her more than either of them could possibly fathom.

Tora pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it aside as he shed the remainder of his clothes, heading to the shower. The stress of his day was weighing heavily upon him, and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in Poppy’s presence. For as chaotic as his life was, she seemed to be the only being able to soothe him; be it her smile, those big brown eyes of hers, or how soft her hands were as they laced their fingers together, she could instantly calm him. Still, he imagined that she would try to get him riled up for sending her on an unnecessary task before arriving at his apartment. She might huff and puff a little bit, her hands on those curvaceous hips, looking up at him with indignance. He smirked, imagining how he would pull her body flush to his, catching her by surprise and kissing her softly, tenderly; nibbling her bottom lip just a little because he knew she liked it. Would she leap into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, grinding her hips against his?

His dick hardened just thinking about being so close to her core.

_ “Get it together _ ,” he admonished himself, stepping into the blazing heat of his shower.

The water sprayed his chiseled body, soaking his hair immediately. He lathered up, wanting to scrub away the filth of the day; wanting to scrub away the pain he felt at being commanded to harm someone repeatedly. Vincent Balthuman was an evil, callous man that cared for only himself. More than once had Tora almost let his anger get the best of him, but two things stopping him from allowing his fist to connect with Vincent’s jaw: Poppy, and the possibility of never seeing her again.

That idea set in, making him tremble with fear, even under the warmth of the shower. If something catastrophic happened that would prevent them from seeing one another again? He did not want that for her. The two of them deserved better, to have their relationship out in the open, but for now, stolen moments would have to suffice. Tora let his hand grip his cock, stroking it softly as he leaned against the wall of the shower, wishing that instead of his large hand it was her delicate one. He never forgot the feeling of being so close to her core as she sat on his lap or snuggled with him; he wanted to devour her, consume her, become one with her and release every burden and every strife he had with slow plunges in and out of her pussy. He let his thoughts flow freely as he worked his hand over his cock., What would Poppy taste like? What would she feel like, enveloping him? How would she sound while she came all over him, his name on her lips as if it were a prayer?

In the midst of his pleasure, an intrusive thought pushed through: did she want him as much as he wanted her? She never pressed further when it came to their intimacy; was there hesitation because he had done something wrong? Quelling the thought from his mind, he released himself, willing his arousal back down from its ascension. He stood in the shower, letting the stream rinse the suds away, long enough for the water to run cold. Perhaps he was too rough around the edges for a soft person such as she.

A fist beating on his front door jarred him from his thoughts.

“Fuckin hell,” he cursed, jumping out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, he dashed through his living room, retrieving a pistol from a nearby table. He cocked it as he looked through the peephole of his door, but he was relieved to see one very red faced Poppylan on the other side. The banging continued, loud and dense, and she yelled from outside. 

“Tora I’ve been out here for  _ ten _ whole minutes! Now  **open** up this damn  **_door_ ** _!” _

He chuckled to himself, disengaging the weapon and tucking it in a side table drawer. Securing the towel at his waist, he opened the door with great bravado.

“I didn’t know hamsters could be so fuckin’ loud.”

Poppy’s brain short circuited. Her eyes raked over him slowly, taking in every single fine detail, committing it to memory so she could call upon during her “personal time” later. Here was this heart stopping man with the body of a Greek god standing before her, with nothing but a towel sitting low on his hips. His intricately designed flower and koi tattoo was so vivid it could have been freshly painted on his skin. Beads of water glistened as they dripped down the indentures of his soaking wet body, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination and invoking everything that made her arousal surge. There was not a doubt in her mind: she wanted him. Badly. 

“Are the lights on in that pretty little head of yours, Bobby?” Tora asked, stifling a laugh.

Poppy hesitantly nodded her head, embarrassed to have been ogling over his body as she was.

“Well… you… you said to hurry!” she scoffed, flustered. She shoved a small grocery bag in his chest and pushed past him, avoiding his gaze.|“I was in the shower! I didn’t think you wanted me to be all stank when you got here.”   
“I appreciate that, Tora, but you’re going to catch a cold if you don’t put clothes on.”

He shut the door behind them, and moved his hand to his waist, where the towel was tucked securely.

“Nothing wrong with being naked, is there?” he flirted, knowing that it drove her crazy.

The heat practically radiated from between Poppy’s legs, and she had to squeeze her thighs together to try and calm herself, which was difficult given the throbbing sensation pulsing her clit with every word he spoke.

“Nothing at all,” she whispered, meeting his eyes with a burning gaze.   
Tora blinked in confusion.

“What was that?” he asked.   
“What was what?” she replied.   
“What you said.”   
“I didn’t say anything,” she spat, quickly hiding her face in shame.   
“Mmhmm,” he questioned, raising an eyebrow. “I’mma go get dressed. Did you want anything to drink?”   
“No thank you!” Poppy called out as Tora disappeared down the hall.

Tora tossed his towel aside, hurriedly kicking other random items under his bed in case Poppy found her way to his bedroom. He grabbed a pair of grey sweats and a black tank, throwing them on. Padding down the hall, he saw Poppy still standing near the door. She was entranced by her phone, but he took note of the flush of her skin as it crept from the collar of her shirt. He let his eyes travel down her chest, taking in the hardened buds of her nipples protruding beneath the thin material, and finally letting his eyes rest at her rolling hips that stretched her skirt just enough to let the fabric hug her curves. She was truly a sight to behold.

“Did you get what I asked ya for?” he questioned, interrupting her train of thought.

Poppy glanced up at him, giving a half smile. But the look in her eyes sent a jolt straight to Tora’s cock; there was desire in her gaze. He was sure of it.

“I got you some strawberries,” she answered, gesturing to the grocery bag, sitting where Tora had set it aside. “But I don’t know what kind of cream goes with a fruit like that.”

“S’alright, Bobby. I was just messin’ with you anyway.” 

Poppy growled a little, poking her lip out as her brows furrowed. Tora chuckled, and opened his arms for her. As if she could deny him. She crossed the room and embraced him, inhaling his scent. She buried her face in his chest, pulling his body close to hers. He leaned down to place a kiss to the top of her head, walking them backwards to his couch where he sat down, still holding her in his arms. She melted into him, his fingertips like gentle fire that burned with the sweetest flame anywhere he touched.

“Why was it a bad day?” Poppy asked, her voice muffled as she was still pressed into his shirt.

Tora remained quiet, tenderly stroking at the small of her back, debating on exactly how much he should reveal about the day’s events. It gave him pause, to recall the tense feeling his fingers had every time he pulled the trigger, the hot smell of gun smoke wafting from the barrel of the rifle, and the tinkling sound of casings hitting the ground.

“Bobby,” he started, his voice a hoarse whisper. 

Poppy could hear the tension in his voice. She lifted her head to look at him. He avoided her gaze, and with his silence she understood very plainly; it was not something he cared to discuss.

“I can tell you about my day, if you’d like,” she offered, moving her hands up the planes of his physique. She walked her fingers along the ridges of his rib cage and abdomen, up his shoulders to the back of his neck, where she twined her fingers deep into his hair. With a comfortable grasp, she rested her face on his chest once more.

He chuckled and squeezed her tighter.

“Please. Tell me all about the daily life of my favorite hamster.”   
“I am not a hamster!”   
“I told ya, you’re my  **_favorite_ ** ! That’s still pretty fuckin’ special,” he teased.

Poppy huffed in indignance. As she lifted her head to glower at Tora, he met her with a kiss. As soft and pliant as feathers, his lips brushed against hers while his hand cupped her chin, his thumb caressing her jaw. Tightening her grip in his hair, she teased him with her tongue, playfully running it along the crease of his mouth, silently asking for entry. He hastily obliged, letting their embrace grow in passion. Poppy savored his taste on her lips while she explored the shape of his. A low growl rumbled in his throat as she positioned herself on his lap, her core grazing his growing arousal as her tongue continued to stroke his.

Tora chose to break the kiss, but remained close to Poppy, the tip of his nose lightly touching hers. He let his hand trickle down her backside, giving her ass a light pat before grabbing her cheek entirely, clutching as much as he could in hand with a rough squeeze.

“So, where’s those strawberries at?” he asked.

Poppy was taken aback by the unorthodox question being posed at such a particular moment.

“What?”   
“Where’s the berries n’ shit? Can we eat them or what?”   
“You really are an asshole,” she muttered, getting off of him immediately.    
“And you’re still my favorite hamster,” he laughed.

Poppy shot a disgruntled look at Tora, who spitefully blew her a kiss. She rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen to rinse the fruit off.

“Thank you,” he called out, hearing the water running in the sink.   
“You still owe me, big mafia man,” she chided. 

She paused to splash some of the running water on her face, in a quick attempt to calm her arousal. The two of them had kissed and been comfortably physical with one another on a multitude of occasions before. But this time, the way he kissed her was different. There was a need, a ravenous lust that thrummed beneath his touch, as if the slightest movement would unleash the beast within him.

How desperately she wanted to let that beast devour her.

She returned to the living room where Tora had repositioned himself on the couch, sitting straight up. He patted the cushion next to him, inviting her to take a seat. Poppy placed the bowl of berries down on the table and flopped on the couch, crossing her arms in mild frustration.

“You mad or something?” he asked.   
“Maybe,” Poppy huffed.   
“That’s unfortunate to hear, sweetheart. I will admit, I didn’t have the best day either.”   
“You still never told me what happened,” she said in a quiet voice.   
“Yea, I really don’t want to go into it. S’why I had you pick up the strawberries.”   
“You had me pick up the strawberries because you had a bad day?” Poppy mused.

Tora reached over to the dish and plucked a berry, holding it gently by its leaf cap. He raised it to eye level, examining the fruit with a look of hunger on his face.

“I wanted something…  _ sweet _ …to take my mind off of things,” he affirmed.

He placed the tip of the strawberry along his lip, dragging it slowly along the supple flesh, before taking a small, slow, and very sensual bite. The way that his lips latched onto the fruit, sent a shiver straight to Poppy’s core, as the image of his lips surrounding her clit while she rolled her hips against his face flashed in her mind. She let out a small gasp as squeezed her thighs together to try and quell the sudden surge of arousal, but he saw the change in her demeanor immediately. The shortness of her breath. The flush of her cheeks. The dilation of her pupils transfixed on the delicate fruit that he held between his teeth. Tora chose that moment to let his tongue slither out once more, licking the remnants of the berry off his lip, before rotating the fruit around in anticipation of taking another bite.

“S-something… sweet?” Poppy asked, her voice barely a whisper.   
“Yea. Something sweet,” he answered, letting his lip drag along the sinful fruit as he removed it from between his mouth. “You should try it.”   
“I’d like that,” she answered.   
“Good. I want you to  _ taste _ it.”

Poppy felt a stickiness between her legs at the low register of his voice, especially the way he lingered on the word ‘taste.’ Tora reached to the bowl and plucked another berry. He carefully brought the fruit to her mouth, letting the tip trace along the shape of her lips. She parted them, expecting him to push the strawberry into her mouth for a bite. Rather, Tora held the fruit still as he moved closer to her. With one hand, he dragged his finger along the peak of her breast, hovering right where her nipple had hardened. He then pressed the berry against her lip, and Poppy bit the fruit, taking a portion into her mouth, swirling it around. It was difficult to concentrate on the flavor, for as she had taken a bite, Tora had moved to her jawline, licking and kissing up until his lips found hers once more. He could taste the sweet flavor the berry had left behind.as his tongue glided over hers, swirling in a needy motion while his hands caressed her breast from outside of her shirt. He paused for only a second to pull away as the victor in their battle of sensuality, with the bite of strawberry she had taken just a moment earlier in his own mouth. With a quick swallow, it was gone, and he continued his teasing.

“Do you like the way it tastes?” he asked, his head maneuvering to the crook of her neck.   
“Y…yes,” she moaned. The sound of her voice; the high pitch of her response only fueled his arousal more.   
“Me too. But it might be better with a little cream.” He whispered the words against her skin, and she felt herself unraveling.   
“Wh-what… what cream goes with strawberries?”   
“You tell me.”   
“Wh-I-I—”   
“Look, Poppy.” 

He sat up briefly to take a fingertip and placed it under her chin, moving it to angle her head down. His large erection was growing impossibly bigger, but she saw damp spots and white, streaky remnants on the sweatpants fabric on both sides of his shaft.

“What’s that?” Poppy asked, confused.   
“That’s you,” he answered with a bite of his lip.   
“Oh… oh god, did I do that? I’m – I’m so- “   
“You  _ better  _ not fuckin' say you’re sorry, do you understand, Poppylan?”

Tora moved his hand from beneath her chin to the back of her head, twining his fingers deep within her brown locks. He pulled her face to his for another chaste kiss, lingering on the taste of strawberries on her lips. She returned the embrace, letting her lips glide on top of his. He moved down her neck, sucking some of her flesh into his mouth, giving it a light bite. His hands swiftly kneaded her breasts, squeezing them, flicking his thumbs over her nipples. Dragging them lower, he let his fingertips find the seam of her shirt and travel beneath the flimsy fabric. 

He looked at her to make sure she consented, and with a quick nod of her head, his hands dipped under the shirt, touching her skin, grazing along her flesh with passionate caresses. Poppy pulled the shirt off over her head, her breasts resettling with a rough bounce. Tora snarled as he took in her plump curves; the lace of the black balconette bra was doing nothing to hide her rosy pink nipples that were begging for release.

“Don’t ever apologize for what you feel, do you understand?” he commanded in a low voice.   
“I do,” she answered, nodding vigorously.   
“Good.”

He continued to admire her, taking in her appearance. She bit her bottom lip as his eyes raked over her body, delighting in the fact that he very much liked what he saw.

“Fuckin hell, sweetheart. You’re everything.”

He took a fingertip to trace along the lace edging of her bra, from the center between her breasts, up the edge of her cup, to her strap, where he hooked one finger beneath it to bring down her shoulder. Exposing her glorious breast, he leaned in to lick the supple flesh, the feel of his mouth latched onto the rosy bud being almost everything she imagined it would be. His other hand dragged her other strap down before gliding from her shoulder to the back of her bra, where with a flick of the wrist, he unhooked it entirely. The lingerie fell, releasing her breasts, and Tora grabbed the other, circling her hardened nipple with his fingertip as his mouth pleasured the other breast.

“Shit!” Poppy gasped, arching her back beneath him, as if she were offering her body for his consumption.   
“You like that, sweetheart?” he murmured against her sensitive flesh.   
“Yes… Yes, I … I do!”   
“Remember what I said. Don’t ever apologize for how you feel.”   
“I-I- “

Tora took her nipple between his teeth, pursing his lips and letting his tongue flick around the delicate skin. The combination of pleasure and subtle pain made her quiver in anticipation. He pulled away to assess her response in more detail, noting the light glaze of sweat beading along her brow, her tousled hair from writhing back and forth, and the rapid pace of her breathing. He smiled to himself, seeing her begin to come undone for him.

“Do you feel good, babe?” he asked, reaching for another strawberry.   
“Yes,” she rasped.   
“Can I keep making you feel good? Is that okay?”   
“P-p-Please?”   
“Well hell,” he chuckled. “I couldn’t say no when you ask so nicely…”

He placed the berry at Poppy’s lips again, urging her to take another bite. She obliged, catching the fruit between her teeth. This time, she held it there for his invitation. Tora kissed her, his tongue coaxing its way into her mouth, swirling on top of hers until he captured the bite she had taken, tasting her lips and the sweetness of the berry as he pulled away. He loomed over her, hungrily.

“Let me taste you,” he declared.

Poppy could not help but to moan in response. The thought of Tora licking and sucking at her juicy cunt was nearly enough to make her cum right there.

“Is that a yes?”   
She nodded in agreement, bringing her hands to her breasts to cup them, pinching her nipples between her index and middle fingers.   
“Good. Because I’ve been dying to know what you taste like.”

Tora then kneeled in front of her, tapping her knee as a request for her to spread her legs. She opened them for him, and he leaned down, to press his face against her thigh. Her skin was soft against the light stubble of his face, and he could feel the heat radiating from beneath her skirt. With both hands, he grabbed Poppy by her waist and repositioned her body, scooting her closer to the edge of the couch. He then let his tongue lave along her inner thigh, until he reached the bottom of her skirt. Rather than taking the clothing off, Tora chose to keep her panties and skirt intact. He moved his fingers to her core, feeling how soaked the lace fabric already was. Tepidly, he stroked the tips of his fingers up and down her entrance, from the outside of her panties. His touch made her body quiver as he continued to inspect her arousal, finding that her essence had completely saturated the flimsy thong, and seeped down her thighs. He caught a drop on the tip of his finger and lifted it up for her viewing.

“You’re so fuckin’ wet for me, sweetheart,” he growled. “Made a mess all over my pants. I bet you’re fuckin’ delicious, and I can’t wait to drink every last drop.”

Tora then brought his finger to his mouth and sucked the wetness off with a menacingly slow movement, being sure to let his tongue slip out just as he removed the sinful digit. With one hand, he hooked a finger at the crotch of her panties and pulled them aside, exposing her pussy for his pleasure. He brought the other hand back to his lips, and licked his middle and ring finger before letting them part her folds. He swirled from the bottom of her labia on up to her clit, and back down again, being sure to coat his fingertips in her essence. As he moved his fingers downward, he inserted them, curling his hand in a come-hither motion and positioned his thumb at her clit. With pressure against the swollen bundle of nerves, Poppy’s body tensed, and she rolled her hips against his wrist while massaging her breasts.

“Look at you,” he smiled, with sinister desire curling at the corners of his mouth. “Do you like this, Poppy?”   
“Yes,” she keened, snapping her hips to meet his hands’ movements.

Tora then added a third finger, reaching over to the table to get another strawberry. He maintained eye contact with Poppy as he continued to rotate his wrist in alternating motions, flexing his fingers inside of her canal. Pushing deeper, he found her g-spot, and applied pressure as he moved his thumb back and forth across her clit.

“ **_Fuck!_ ** ” she screamed, an unexpected climax overwhelming her. A gush of fluid spurt down Tora’s hand as her body began to quake. She grasped at the couch, her hips rolling against his finger’s swift strokes as white-hot heat raced through every part of her trembling frame. He watched her come apart while he took another bite of the strawberry, slowing the rotation of his wrist to let her come down from the orgasm.

Tora removed his fingers from Poppy’s still quivering core, bringing them to his lips to taste. She was breathless and still trembling as she watched him lick her essence from his hand, which was soaked down to his forearm with her cum. Sinking lower to his knees, he then slid his hands along her thighs upward to her waist where he pulled the sides of her panties down towards him, yanking them to her shins. He lifted one of her legs up slightly, bending it at the knee, pushing it back towards her torso, so that he could remove one leg from the drenched thong. He held her thigh in the air, spreading her wide open for his viewing. 

Tora remained silent as he reached over to retrieve the strawberry he had snacked on prior and used a finger on that same hand to spread her pussylips apart. Gently, he swiped the tip of the fruit at her opening, which was still coated in her essence and fluids, and lifted that to his mouth. He examined the berry at first, eyeing her sticky wetness that shone in the low light of his apartment, and then looked back at Poppy while he sucked her juices off the red fruit, further heightening both of their arousals.

“Holy shit,” she whispered.

He took one last bite of the berry before burying his face between her legs, still propping one leg high in the air, held securely with a tight grip at the back of her knee. He let his tongue part her folds, delving in and out of her opening, and then sliding back up to her clit. With a thumb, he pulled back her hood, exposing the swollen bundle of nerves, and circled his tongue around it, before pursing his lips and sucking.

“Fuck that’s good!” she panted.

He continued to lap and suck at her clit, while inserting two fingers inside of her again, flexing his wrist as he curled his fingers up to her g-spot again. Delving in and out at a moderate pace, he bore his lips down on her clit, flicking the tip of his tongue in every direction around the hypersensitive pearl. Her juices dripped down his chin and wrist as he continued his ministrations, licking up as much of her essence as he could.

“You taste like heaven,” he purred. 

Poppy’s breathing staggered. Tora released her leg, and she immediately brought it to his shoulder, her thighs squeezing either side of his head. He chuckled as her pleasure intensified; her body quaking with an erratic rhythm as another orgasm began to gather. She twined her fingers in his obsidian locks, pulling tightly as her hips bucked and thrashed against his mouth’s onslaught. 

“I’m-I’m… I’m gonna,” she huffed.   
“Give it to me,” he commanded. 

He removed his fingers and held her hips in place with both hands. Poppy began to tremble as he formed a seal on her clit with his mouth, sucking and flicking intently as she melted beneath him. Another gush of fluid splattered on his chin as waves of pleasured frenzy coursed through her veins. Tora moved his hands from her hips to the backs of her thighs, lifting both of her legs in the air high, her asscheeks hanging off the edge of the couch. She was fully open and exposed for his consumption. He continued to devour Poppy’s slickened cunt with glee, groaning to the point he was almost growling in tandem with her own screams. He devoured the delight that she was, as if he were an untamed beast with a fresh meal. She bucked against his tongue, as currents of pleasure overwhelmed her. Bursts of pleasure pinged all over her body as Tora continued laving his tongue up and down her entrance and clit, until Poppy finally pushed him away, breathing heavily. Quaking with aftershocks, she sputtered, trying to regain coherency after that second earth-shattering orgasm that Tora had brought her. All the while, he watched her with eyes that burned of voracious desire. He retrieved another strawberry, paying no mind to how slick his chin was with her fluids. He then casually swiped the berry at her labia once more, bringing it to his lips to take another bite. 

“Fuck me,” Poppy rasped, still quivering.   
“What was that?” Tora asked, wanting to be sure he heard her correctly.   
“I... I want you. Inside of me... I... I  **_need_ ** you inside of me. Please.”

Tora smiled, finishing the fruit in hand. He stood to his feet, and leaned down to pick Poppy up, lifting her in his arms. He stopped for a moment to squat and retrieve the bowl of berries, and she giggled, anxious for what was to come. Tora headed to his bedroom where he kicked the door shut and set the bowl of fruit on his bedside table. He gently sat Poppy on the bed, who promptly rose to her knees and pulled him down on top of her, meeting his lips with a wet, passionate kiss. 

Tasting herself on his lips and chin, she let his tongue glide over hers, swirling and exploring as his hands moved to unbutton her skirt. He broke the kiss long enough to pull his tank top over his head, tossing it aside. Poppy propped herself up on her elbows as Tora pulled her skirt and panties down to her legs, and she kicked the clothes off her ankle. He paused to marvel at her gorgeous body; her ample breasts that rose and fell with the excited pace of her breathing. Her hair was matted and sweaty. The swell of her hips, the curves that rolled up and down her frame. Her face; stunning. Rosy cheeks that were flush with heat and arousal. Her pussy was drenched; the way the small thatch of dark brown curls looked it furthered his desire. Soft lips that she bit in anticipation. Low lidded, dark brown eyes that hungered for him, beneath long fluttering lashes. He stood up to get out of his sweats, and Poppy was floored with his physique. The striking tattoos that sleeved his arms and covered his leg. His rippling muscles. She had felt them before, and on rare occasion had seen them, but never genuinely appreciated how much of a Greek god he was. His cock stood at attention, hard and swollen with need, pre-cum weeping from its slit. Poppy let her fingers pinch her nipples as she watched Tora take his dick in hand, stroking his shaft with a tight grip.

“Are you ready?” he asked, wanting assurance of her consent.   
“Please, Tora,” she whispered.

He climbed onto the bed, hovering over her body just above her stomach. Reaching for another strawberry, he took the delicate fruit and swirled the tip around Poppy's nipples; the stark change of temperature against her hot skin making them harden even more. Tora then moved to flick his tongue around her areola, letting his hand drift down between her legs. He swiped the fruit along her labia again, bringing it to his lips for a bite. Poppy pulled him on top of her, into a crushing, bruising, teeth clacking kiss that let their tongues battle for dominance once more. His hands roamed along her waist and hips, his fingers kneading into her supple flesh. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and bucked her hips against his, delighting in the feel of his rigid cock moving back and forth on her soft skin. 

Poppy emerged the victor in their oral onslaught, the bite of strawberry claimed between her lips. She reached down to grip Tora's dick, guiding the crown to her entrance, coating him in her essence.

“Shit!” he hissed. He prodded forward, entering her canal slowly, feeling the wet heat envelop him.   
“Fuck!” she moaned; a low, guttural noise that urged him to go deeper.   
“Is-is... is this okay?” Tora paused, letting Poppy adjust to his girth. He could barely hold still, as if the savage beast within him was waiting to be released.   
“More!”

Tora pushed as deep as he could go, nearly all the way to his balls, and then drew himself out. He pumped in again, and Poppy let go of him to grip the bed, trying to withstand the ecstasy that he brought her. The feel of his skin on hers; the bliss of having him inside of her was dizzying. He moved in and out, back and forth, working up to a regular rhythm, doing his best not to be too aggressive with his thrusts. Poppy pulled him in for another kiss, being sure to take his bottom lip between her teeth as she bit him, softly whimpering with every stroke he gave.

“Fuck me harder,” she moaned into his mouth.

Tora then pulled her arms off him, pinning them on either side of her head as he snapped his hips, plunging into her canal vigorously. 

“You want it like... this?” he ground out.   
“Yes!” she cried. “You feel so good!”   
“Fuckin hell, Poppy you-- shit... you-- being inside of you is amazing.”   
  
Tora switched positions, leaning back on his feet and heels until he was sitting on his knees. One of Poppy's legs rested on his waist, the other he lifted in the air, her calf resting on his shoulder. This change in angle took her breath away, and Tora grabbed her in place at her waist, while he snapped his hips relentlessly.

“God you're so wet, Poppy, I'm not gonna last much longer,” he huffed, slamming into her cunt. Poppy's breasts bounced with the impact of his strokes. She reached out to grasp the sheets, but there was nothing she could hold to absorb the strength he gave her. He fucked her hard and fast, eliciting another orgasm from her when she didn't think she could climax anymore. Coming apart as his dick worked to virtually split her apart, she wailed in ecstasy as another gush of fluid burst from her core, soaking the two of them as he powered through; the wet squelching noises doing nothing but motivating him further.

“That's the shit... I'm talkin’ about,” he spoke, a hitch in his voice. “ _ That.. _ right there... Fuck... Fuck...  **_FUCK!!_ ** !”

Tora then withdrew, snarling as he fisted his cock, spilling thick ropes of milky cum all over Poppy's stomach as his own body convulsed. Her body trembled beneath him, her own orgasm still wrecking her core. He clenched his teeth as he pumped his hand up and down, sweeping his thumb on the mushroom head of his cock. Poppy opened her eyes wide enough to see him coming undone, his pleasure ripping him apart at the seams; the wild beast within him expelling all the strength that he had to give. 

He released his grip on his trembling dick as his chest heaved, struggling to gain his breath. Placing a chaste kiss to the side of Poppy's leg that still rested on his shoulder, he looked down at her, giving a small smile.

Poppy looked up at him, blissful and faint. She reached over to the bowl on the bedside table, grabbing the last strawberry within. Slowly, she swiped at his essence that coated her skin, gathering some of his cum on the tip of the berry, and brought it to her lips to take a bite.

“That's so fuckin hot,” Tora blurted out.   
“I guess I found the cream for my strawberries too,” Poppy giggled, before popping the berry in her mouth.   
  
© daalex 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Gracious thanks to my Lu for her beta skills as always. I know this was a lot to get through, and I'm so grateful.  
> Other thanks to my fanfic friends who helped with other pieces of this as i pecked away at this fic over the past seven months.
> 
> for my MPL friends, i've owed you another fic for ages. grateful for your patience with me. i hope you enjoyed.
> 
> and of course, you, the reader. thank you so much for your kudos, hits and support. 
> 
> keep up with me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/_daalex) and ( **new!** ) [instagram](http://www.instagram.com/daalex69) to say hi, get sneak peeks and other shenanigans.


End file.
